


[Podfic] Blood from a Stone by Withershins

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sidney is not living out a Hellish version of The Little Mermaid, except for the parts where he kind of is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood from a Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880208) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

**Title** : Blood From A Stone

**Author** : Withershins

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin, Sidney Crosby & Marc-Andre Fleury

**Rating** : Mature

**Warnings** : None

**Summary** :

Sidney is not living out a Hellish version of The Little Mermaid, except for the parts where he kind of is.

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10880208)

**Length** 04:33:01

**Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3qbdpgazivl5s7k/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Blood+From+A+Stone+by+Withershins.mp3)

 


	2. Streaming

Part 1:  
  
Part 2:  
  
Part 3:  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update with streaming links later today or tomorrow for those that don't do downloads.


End file.
